Teal Heat
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: "I should cut out your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system and use your blood as my red chalk!"  Matespritship between  Karkat and Terezi.


Appreciations: To the voices for keeping quiet and my beta who is NOT a fish...yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Homestuck this wouldn't be Fanfiction it be a actual comic! Any thing else that is not mine and is mentioned is not mine.

P.S. Lets pretend all the trolls are alive, K?

DANCE LIKE STRYDER. I'M GONNA DANCE LIKE STRYDER.

* * *

><p>Remember, the death penalty is murder.<p>

-Robert Drew

Third Person POV

Karkat was climbing the many (and there were many on this stupid meteor) stairs to his matesprit Terezi's substitute hive. She had been having mood swings for the past two days and he had come to make sure she was ok. First she would be happy, scary happy, she even laughed at one of Vriska's jokes! Then she got unbearably sad, she almost cried when Equius had told her the blood flowing through her veins was to low on the hemospectrum to desrve Nepeta's time (Equius then started to apologize prof00sley since he couldn't stand crying. In return Karkat had broken one of his teeth and Nepeta had ignored him for a day). Eventually she would get mad, at one of Dave's insensitive jokes made about her old flarping days she had nearly bit of his hand with her sharp teeth (Karkat thought it would be great if things stayed like that, but she apologized soon after). Then if she got near Karkat she became very...loving. She would hang on his arm, ask for oinkbeast-rides where she would nuzzle his neck, and if Nepeta was not in the room she would give him a sweet loving kiss on the lips (not that he was complaining).

Karkat decided then he needed to find out was wrong since she locked herself in at the highest point of her hive. Finally he made it all the way to the top transporter. As he transported inside her attic like room where he saw only a table with a laptop, a window, a recouprecoon, and chalk. Terezi was in a ball on the floor clutching her stomach. Rushing over Karkat knelt down and laid her head in his lap. She cracked one eye open and sniffed the air.

"Karkat? Owww it hurts, please, make it stop."

She whimpered in pain as a pool of teal begun collecting underneath her eyes.

Worriedly Kakat whispered, "Where does it hurt? I can't help it if you don't tell me where it hurts TZ."

Her eyes snapped open and she growled. Scared at the sudden mood change Karkat stood and backed away. She slowly stood up and advanced on him with a murderous look in her eyes. She bared her sharp teeth at him.

"How dare you ask what's wrong with me? You should know you're supposed to be my matesprit! I should cut out your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system and use your blood as my red chalk!"

She shrieked and came at him snapping her teeth. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold back her head. All of a sudden she started to sob and he was holding her up instead of holding her back.

'Man she's more batshit then normal' thought Karkat.

He held her until she gave him a kiss on the lips which then turned into something sweeter. Her arms automatically went around his neck pulling him closer. Taking his hands off her shoulders Karkat put his arms around her waist making them flush against each other. He felt her warm tongue started to lick his lips when she bit him. Not a cute biting, a full on bite that made his lips bleed the hated color. Karkat pulled away as fast as he could making it so some of the skin pulled off in her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL TEREZI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE...Like...Sollux THAT'S RIGHT SOLLUX! BUT FUCKING WORSE!"

He started to pant from his little rant this was by far the loudest he had screamed at such a high height (as soon as his little rant was done Sollux began trolling him even though he ignored the words were "Fuck you Karkat for briingiing me iinto one of your rant22."). Terezi's lower lip started to tremble making Karkat immediatly deflate.

"Hey, hey I didn't mean it I'm sorry TZ."

He took her into his arms and buried his head into her hair (avoiding the sharp horns).

"I was just worried because you have been having really bad mood swings."

She carefully removed her head from under his chin trying to avoid poking out one of his eyes.

"Karkat..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm on my period."

Karkat went as red as an apple and ran for the transporter when Terezi started to run after him with arms outstretched.

"OHGODOHFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

* * *

><p>Authors note: *sigh* It's still too short by my standards, *shrug* oh well hope you enjoyed it. START THE RESISTANCE AGAINST PEOPLE WHO BAG ON OTHER PEOPLES REVIEWS WITH REVIEWS!<p>

All reviews accepted accept thoughs mentioned above thank you.


End file.
